The Heart of the Truest Believer and the Mind of the Most PatientLover
by crossovermania
Summary: Amy, River, Rory, and the Doctor are traveling in the TARDIS when Rory disappears from inside the TARDIS. They find themselves in a different universe in Neverland where they meet Emma, Hook, Regina, Snow, Charming, and Rumplestiltskin. Both groups realize they are missing Rory and Henry. Both groups unite to defeat Pan and save Henry and Rory. But will Pan be easy to defeat?
1. Chapter 1 In the TARDIS

**The Heart of the Truest Believer and the Mind of the Most Patient Lover**

_Amy, River, Rory, and the Doctor are traveling in the TARDIS when Rory disappears from inside the TARDIS. They find themselves in a different universe in Neverland where they meet Emma, Hook, Regina, Snow, Charming, and Rumplestiltskin. They realize they all have something in common. Both groups are missing someone. Emma, Hook, Regina, Snow, Charming, and Rumplestiltskin are missing Henry. Both groups come together to defeat Peter Pan and regain Henry and Rory. But Pan never goes down without a fight…_

**Chapter One: In the TARDIS**

"Come on Doctor, please tell us where we are going!" begged Amy as the Doctor twirled around the TARDIS. He danced like he was a five year old playing with a new shiny toy.

"I told you it's a surprise! How many times does the Doctor actually surprise you guys?"

"Too many times." Amy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I would say not enough." River said with a smirk on her face. The way she said it definitely sounded like there was an ulterior meaning behind it.

"It isn't surprising enough that all you have to say is 'hello sweetie' and I drop everything so I can come save you?"

"Nope." River said just examining her nails not even looking up to look at him.

"Well how do you know I will show up? I could just not come. That will be your surprise from now on."

"Because I order you to show up."

"You do not!" said the Doctor with annoyance in his voice

"Yeah Doctor, she's got you wrapped around her little finger." Said Amy as she giggled.

"See sweetie, that's the way marriage works," River said finally looking up at the Doctor, "not that you have ever known how it works."

"I do too!" The Doctor said turning into that sheepish five year old again.

"Oh shut up you two," Amy yells, "you two are acting more like an older couple than Rory and I."

"Oh come on, Amy! I waited 2,000 years for you and you think that River and the Doctor are acting like an older couple?"

"Oh hush up. It's not like what I said to them was a compliment."

"Wow mum, it looks like we haven't quite reached that point yet." Retorted River with a smirk.

"Don't worry Melody, you'll be there at some point," Amy warned and then giggled, "married couples don't always agree but strong marriages work through the stupid arguments, isn't that right, idiot?" Amy looked behind her to look at Rory when she noticed Rory wasn't where he was standing just a minute ago, "DOCTOR!" screamed Amy.

"What now? I'm kind of busy trying to fly the TARDIS!" The Doctor said crankily.

"No sweetie, this is urgent. Rory has gone missing." River said as she runs to the Doctor's side. The Doctor stops what he is doing and looks to his right to see Rory gone.

"Oh…" The Doctor says feeling like an ignorant jerk. He quickly wipes away his emotion and whips out his sonic screwdriver, "Don't worry Amy, I have his signal," The Doctor says as he points the screwdriver at the location Rory once stood, "The TARDIS is locating him and we should be there in 3 seconds." The TARDIS whirls and twirls and whines. The Doctor is holding onto a lever and River is hanging onto a railing on the side. Amy holds onto River until the TARDIS comes to a complete halt. River walks out of the TARDIS first and Amy follows soon after. River and Amy look around in amazement. The land around them looks like a huge rainforest that is very dark and eerie.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy calls behind her as The Doctor slowly emerges out of the blue box. The Doctor looks just as astonished as River and Amy.

"I don't know." The Doctor says barely being able to muster out those 3 words.


	2. Chapter 2 Neverland

**Chapter 2: Neverland **

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I just wanted to say sorry that I haven't been able to get the second chapter out quick enough. I've just been really busy and never really had the downtime to write. But I have gotten more inspiration to write this story because I left it off at a cliffhanger and I don't want to keep my readers hanging. Also I'm really inspired to get through this chapter because I have this awesome idea for a chapter that needs to come after this one and I just really want to write that one and just display the awesomeness online. Well without further or do, here is the next chapter: **

"Doctor, how do you not know where we are? The TARDIS always knows where we have landed!" Amy ranted as she was growing impatient. Amy needed to find Rory. She didn't want to wait any longer and listen to the Doctor's bullshit.

"Mother, if the Doctor doesn't know information, you know that where we are is dangerous." River said trying to show Amy how serious the situation is.

"Shhh… be quiet." The Doctor said as he stretched his arm back and put his pointer finger over River's lip.

There was rustling throughout the forest. The Doctor wasn't sure which direction it was coming from. He held his breath. The Doctor had faced many scary enemies in the past. He has faced the Sontarans, Cybermen, The Silence, and even the Daleks, but he has never been so scared until now. He knew something here was very powerful and dangerous. It was so powerful that he and the TARDIS has never heard of this universe. But the Doctor couldn't run now. Rory is here. He knew he couldn't leave Rory here. Another reason the Doctor didn't run was because he trusted the best companion he ever had, the TARDIS. The Doctor knew that the TARDIS never brings the Doctor anywhere if the place wasn't in trouble. The TARDIS has faith in the Doctor that he can save Rory, and the Doctor has faith in the TARDIS. He knows that the TARDIS is always right, and that she won't do what every companion eventually will do to him, leave.

The Doctor heard a sound he couldn't quite put his finger on. So he used his sonic screwdriver to detect the noise, "The sonic says that someone is chopping the branches off."

The Doctor waited until there was only one branch left in front of them. A mysterious silver blade had appeared. It looked as though no one was holding it; just a cloud of darkness. The shiny, silver blade gradually swung up and harshly came down through the last branch. The Doctor held Amy and River back with his arms.

"Don't worry, sweetie I've got this one covered." River said as she pulled out her gun. She began to focus on the aim and shut one eye to get a better aim.

As River's gun began to charge up, a huge group of people jumped out from the trees. There were a total of six people standing there. There was a woman wearing dark blue blazer with a dark pinkish purplish shirt underneath. She had a very mean scowl on her face and somehow a fire ball was in her hand. Next to her was a blonde woman in a white shirt also holding a gun. On the other side of the blonde woman was a shorter woman with a pixie cut. She was holding a bow and arrow getting ready to shoot it. Next to that woman was the mysterious silver blade being held by a handsome, young, dirty blonde, chiseled man. Next to that man was a man with dark black eyeliner and a hook on his right hand. The final person was a man with long, brown hair wearing some sort of warrior suit. His hands were in front of his face with a slight curve to them.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the strangers. Amy got very impatient. She was over all this violence.

She stepped forward and said, "Where is my husband?"

The blonde lady stepped forward and pointed the gun at Amy, "Who the hell are you?" she said revealing an American accent.

"Look lady, we mean no harm, I'm just trying to find my husband. My name is Amy Williams and this is The Doctor and my daughter River Song. Believe it or not but that blue box over there," Amy said pointing at the TARDIS, "is a time machine and The Doctor, River, Rory, and I were traveling in there when all the sudden Rory just vanished. That has never happened before and it isn't supposed to happen. The time machine tracked Rory down and said he was here. So now we are just trying to find him and go home."

The man in the warrior armor stepped forward and revealed a slightly Scottish accent, "But time travel isn't possible," the older looking man said with an intense look on his face.

"It is where we live. We come from a different universe. River and I are from a planet called Earth."

"That's where we are from." Said the chiseled man.

"If you and she are from Earth then where the hell is he from?" The woman in the blue blazer said pointing the hand with the fireball at the Doctor.

Amy looked back at the Doctor. The Doctor gave her a look saying that she had already revealed too much and that she shouldn't reveal anymore. She got the hint and said, "He's not from Earth, but he is from another planet. He is an alien. But that's beside the point. The point is we want to know where we are, where is Rory, who are all of you, and how the hell are you holding that fireball without getting burnt?" Amy said pointing at the woman in the blue blazer.

All six people looked at each other with dazzled faces. Finally the woman with the pixie cut spoke up, "Right now we are in a land called Neverland. I think we may know where your husband is because we are also looking for my grandson, Henry. Peter Pan has Henry and we think he might have Rory too."

"Wait a second you mean like Peter Pan the one from the fairytales?" Amy said.

"Exactly," said the blonde lady, "everyone here except me are from fairytales. Let me introduce everyone. That's Regina," the blonde lady pointed at the lady with the blue blazer, "you may know her as the Evil Queen from Snow White," she began to go down the line, "that's Snow White, that's Prince Charming, that's Captain Hook, that's Rumplestiltskin, and lastly I'm Emma Swan the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Henry is my biological son and Regina's adopted son. Two people kidnapped Henry from Storybrooke, Maine, our home and brought him here in Neverland and gave him to Peter Pan."

"Also Regina is able to hold that fireball because she is using magic." Snow said.

"But magic and fairytales aren't real." The Doctor said skeptically.

"Oh contraire, sweetie. The Pandorica is real, remember?"

"Of course I know that it's real! I just want them to feel how it is to be told what they believe in isn't real." The Doctor said turning into that stubborn five year old again. He eyed down Rumplestiltskin.

"Oh shut up, Doctor we need to find Rory and from the sound of it we need to help them find Henry," Amy said, "now," Amy said crossing her arms and narrowing her face to make her look determined, "where do we find Pan?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Past Should Stay There

**Chapter Three: The Past Should Stay There **

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I just wanted to let you know that I love you all so much for the reviews! No matter if it's constructive criticism, a suggestion on what should happen next, or just a compliment! I love it all. I just like having that connection between the author and readers! It's also nice to know that they're people reading my story! Also I will be posting a new chapter to this story every Friday. So keep your eyes out for it. Anyway, here is the awesome chapter I was talking about in the previous chapter. One of the people who wrote a review for my story actually guessed what my intention was for this chapter before I wrote it! Also, the other suggestion I got will also be in this chapter! So sit back, relax, and read! ****J**

"Amy, something is suspicious about someone here," whispered The Doctor as he sat on a log in front of a campfire. The Storybrookians had led Amy, The Doctor, and River to their base.

"What do you mean, Doctor? These people just want Henry back and are willing to do anything to get him back. Just like how I am about Rory. It's also an added plus that they have actual weapons and magic."

"Hey the sonic can do everything!"

"Mhm right, and what about wood?" retorted Amy as she smirked.

"Alright fine. You got me there, but still something isn't right about someone here." The Doctor glared at Rumple talking to River. Amy followed his glare.

"Are you talking about Rumple?" Amy shockingly asked.

"Well if you know anything about the fairytale of "Rumplestiltskin" you would know not to trust him. But there is something else we don't know about him. Something that isn't written in the fairytales. Something none of these fairytale dinguses know, and I'm the only one willing to find out."

"Doctor, I don't care about other people's secrets. Secrets are a secret for a reason. Now if this is just jealousy because he is over there talking to River…"

"It's not because of that!" The Doctor blatantly stated while interrupting Amy, "The secret he is hiding could be valuable in finding Rory."

"How do you know if it can help us find Rory? In fact, how do you even know if he has a secret?"

"Amy, don't question me. I just know. He has a past and I need to know what it is." River began to walk over as she had overheard part of their conversation.

"Sweetie, we all have a past. You of all people should know that. Pasts are meant to be right where they are, **the past.**" River said trying to console her "five year old" husband.

"Look River, I don't want to be lectured on pasts. I know what they are for. But that doesn't mean that we can never revisit other people's pasts."

"Would you want other people to revisit your past?" River frankly responded.

"Alright everyone, let's get this show on the road," The Doctor said as he stood up. He quite obviously wanted to change the subject, "Does anyone have a plan on how to get to Pan?"

The group had become silent. Emma finally decided to speak up as she decided no one else was going to speak up for her.

"Well we had already encountered Pan already. He is on every single part of this island at once. He gave me a blank piece a paper and said some kind of twisted philosophical thing about finding out who I really am. He then went on to say that once I know who I am the blank piece of paper will turn into a map that leads to Henry. I got the map to show up, but it was a dead end."

"Okay well from the fairytale Peter Pan he had sidekicks. I think they were called…" The Doctor said fumbling on the name of Pan's helpers.

"The Lost Boys." Hook responded.

"Yes!" The Doctor said pointing at Hook with excitement, "What about them? Can we ask them to help?"

"They are completely on Pan's side," explained Hook, "they would never help us. But I used to live here in Neverland. I was one of the lucky ones who escaped. All thanks to one of my friends. You see no one can ever leave Neverland without Pan's approval. But this friend of mine is one of Pan's closest friends. She was able to get me out of Neverland."

"Well who is this powerful lady?" The Doctor asked.

"Her name is Tinkerbell."

"Oh brother." Regina said as she rolled her eyes. River stared at her from across the fire.

"Oh of course!" The doctor said as he pranced around the fire slapping his head, "how do we get to her?"

"Well she has a tree house on the North side of the island. We can drop by and see if she is home."

"No I'm not going to see Tinkerbell." Regina said crossing her arms.

"Why not, Regina?" asked Emma worriedly.

"It's nothing I just want to find Henry without her help. I doubt she can actually help us."

"Regina, of course she can help us. She is the closest we are going to get to Pan and Pan is the closest we are going to get to Henry and Rory." Said Snow trying to reason with Regina.

"If you guys want to go trust that wench, then go I'm not holding you back. But you just won't find me coming with you. I will go by myself."

"No Regina, you can't go by yourself." Charming said.

"I agree with the Prince," said Rumple," Pan is far too powerful for you even with your magic."

"Come on Regina, Henry would want to come back with both his moms, not just one." Emma said, "Please just for the sake of Henry. I said that we will all stay together and I'm the leader of this group."

"Well you're not doing very good of a job," Said Regina as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually if you don't mind Emma, but I will take over as leader. I have been through situations like this before. I've gone on search parties for my friends all the time. I would consider myself an expert." The Doctor said straightening his bow tie, "Now Regina, you're coming no matter what. Now come on! Alright Hook you show us where to go. Geronimo!" The Doctor sang while pointing his sonic screwdriver in the air.

Hook began heading to the North using his hook as a sword cutting down the branches. The Doctor soon followed. Everyone was now in a line with Regina in the back.

"So Rumple," began the Doctor as he spun around to face Rumple walking behind him, "how do you know how powerful this Peter Pan is?"

"Oh I know my fair share of all the powerful magic conjurers, dearie." Said Rumple passing The Doctor up, taking his place in the line.

"Yes I'm sure you do," continued The Doctor, "but have you ever encountered Pan before?"

"I have some unfinished business with him, if that's what you mean."

"What sort of unfinished business?"

"Look Dearie," said Rumple turning around and coming to an abrupt stop which caused the line to be backed up, "I understand you are some sort of expert at searching for your friends, but I'm not the person you need to be interrogating right now. You do not want to get on my bad side. From the looks of it you're getting close to being on it. You can't just pop on in here through this mysterious blue box and act like you own the place. I'm the wisest out of everyone here, dearie. I know the weaknesses of everyone on this island. This is my territory. So I hope you don't mind, but you are resigning from this leadership title right now. I'm the new leader now." Said Rumple getting in The Doctor's face. The Doctor didn't back up one bit,

"Rumple, I understand you have more background about his situation than I do, but let's get this straight. I've been alive for 909 years. Way longer than you have been alive. I have been chasing people like this almost all my life. I think that from experience I'm the wisest right now." The Doctor and Rumple's noses were touching by now, "Now whatever it is you are hiding from me about Pan, I will find it out." The Doctor began walking again taking his old place in the line.

"SWEETIE, YOU BETTER BE BEHAVING UP THERE!" River scolded from the second to last spot in line. The Doctor did a little wave to show he had heard her.

River had turned behind her and had seen that Regina was scowling. River had known that Regina obviously had known Tinkerbell somehow. Her curiosity had taken a hold of her mind. She began to talk to Regina, "Boy, sometimes I wish he would just behave like an adult, but that's just how marriage works I guess," River giggled at her own joke and looked back at Regina to see if her joke had any effect on her. Regina's scowl had brightened up a little, "do you want to talk about it?" River asked.

"Talk about what?" Regina said as he scowl had deepened back to how it was before. Regina had made a complete stop. River had stopped and turned back to face Regina.

"Regina, you know what I'm talking about. How do you know Tinkerbell?"

"Who are you to ask such a question?" retorted Regina putting her defense up.

"It's okay Regina, I know you know her. I won't tell anyone. I just want to help you because she is obviously getting to you. I'm coming to you as a friend who wants to help you. You're a strong woman, Regina. Don't let her hold you back."

"I used to be friends with Tinkerbell," Regina began to explain," back when she was a fairy. She saved me from dying when I accidentally fell out of a window. Ever since then she helped me try to become less bitter. She told me the thing I was missing in my life was love. She sprinkled pixie dust on me to help me locate who my soul mate was. She took me flying and we landed in front of a bar. We looked inside and she pointed to a man inside the bar. His back was facing the other direction. I couldn't see his face, but she was able to point him out by a tattoo on his wrist. It was a tattoo of a lion. She told me to go in there and talk to him and then she left. But I got too nervous and went home. Little did I know, she stole the pixie dust she used on me from the head fairy. It cost Tinkerbell her wings and she wasn't a fairy anymore. She was sad, but she wasn't completely sad because she was convinced that I met my soul mate and that if she told the head fairy what happened, she would get her wings. Unfortunately, I lied and told her that he was a jerk and that she was a bad fairy. She eventually realized that I never went in the bar and she hated me ever since. But she was right. All I needed to find was love. I somewhat found that in Henry. Until Emma showed up. Now he probably doesn't even want me anymore. I should've went into that bar. I want to find my soul mate and live a happy life with Henry and him. But that will never happen."

"Regina, don't worry. It wasn't your fault that Tinkerbell lost her wings. She refrained from telling you she stole the pixie dust. That wasn't your fault. It's okay if you didn't walk into that bar. It's normal for humans to get nervous. You probably weren't ready yet. But I believe you will meet him someday. Sometimes I get rather lonely too. The Doctor isn't always with me. He is always traveling with my parents somewhere through time and space, while I'm in a jail cell. I got arrested for killing someone. It's really something I regretted. Especially since the person I killed was The Doctor. It was his future version of himself. See since he is a time traveler we never meet up at the right time. His future self always shows up in my past. But my future self always shows up in his past. I always get so caught up in my mind. I dwell on my past, present, and future with The Doctor. But then I realized it doesn't matter when we meet up. All that matters is if we will meet up. That's honestly how I survive this mess of a marriage. I just believe that he will come rescue me from my cell, and he always does. You just have to have faith. Have faith in love, you, the future, and Tinkerbell to help find Henry and Rory, and then you can go home and find this mysterious soul mate with the lion tattoo and go live happily ever after."

"Wow, I can't believe how easy it is to talk to you," Said Regina, "we have so much in common. Don't worry I have killed people too. More than one person. Many innocent people. That's something I'm not proud of. I try to put that behind me. But I too, have seen my loved one die. His name was Daniel and he worked at the horse stables near me. He helped me become a better horseback rider and I fell in love with him. But my mother insisted I married King Leopold. The king was Snow's dad. I refused to marry him because I wanted to marry Daniel. My mother found out that I was engaged to Daniel and literally ripped his heart out of his chest, crushed his heart to smithereens, and killed him. Ever since then I have been killing people just like my mother did to Daniel. I have also regretted doing it. It just really sucks to deal with the pain of your loved one's death and knowing you're responsible for it."

"Yes I understand what you mean, completely. Wow we really do have a lot in common!" River chuckled a bit.

"Thank you so much, River. It means a lot that you care about me enough to help me."

"Oh no problem, sweetie," River grabbed Regina and hugged her. Regina had gotten caught off guard by the hug. She tensed up at first, but then started to ease in to the comforting hug. River then pulled out of the hug and grabbed Regina's arms, "Don't worry we will find Henry and Rory soon enough." River said as she began to turn back to face the front. They had noticed that they had become rather far from the crowd, but they were still able to find their way back to the crowd by finding a path of broken branches. When River and Regina finally caught up to the group they were in front of a giant treehouse in a huge tree.

"Woah this is where Tinkerbell has been living?" Emma said in awe with a slight tinge of pity as Emma felt like she would never feel comfortable living inside a tree. It was bad enough that she had been transported through a tree from the Enchanted Forest to America when she was barely even a day old. She cringed at the thought of being alone in an orphanage all because of some tree. Although she did find her parents, Peter Pan was right. She is a lost girl. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that she has parents who love her. They could never make up for the 28 years she spent alone without parents. No matter how much they wanted to be there for her. She washed the thought away because she noticed her mother had caught her having the same sad, faraway look that she had earlier.

"Yes this is where she lived last time I was here," said Hook, "alright Swan, will you come with me to see if TInkerbell is in there?"

"Why me?" Emma said as she felt uncomfortable as to why Hook would choose her out of the seven other people.

"Because you are probably the strongest person here."

"That is so not true."

"Just come Swan, I won't bite."

"Fine," Emma said as she rolled her eyes. Hook grabbed the ladder that led up to the tree house. He began to climb using his hook to hang on to the ladder. Emma followed close behind. As Hook got to the top, he held out his hand to Emma to help her up. As she took it, she looked around in amazement as to how bare the little space was.

"Well looks like Tink isn't home." Said Hook.

"Well where else would she be?"

"I don't know. Maybe Pan warned her that we were coming so she fled?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Maybe we can find some leftover pixie dust in here. That will be able to get us home. Start searching anywhere and everywhere."

"Where? There is like nothing here."

"I don't know Swan, just look," said Hook as he began to rummage through the little amount of things that were in Tinkerbell's treehouse, "Ugh there is nothing here," he declared in defeat.

"Alright we'll just look somewhe…" Emma said as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw a shorter girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, "H…Hi are you Tinkerbell?"

"Who sent you?" said Tinkerbell aggressively.

"Um… nobody, but uh…"  
"Killian!" exclaimed Tinkerbell as she saw Hook.

"Hey Tinkerbell. I hope you don't mind, but we need your help."

"What do you need?"

"Pan has my son and a guy. We are trying to get them back. So we need to know where Pan's camp is to find them," said Emma joining in on the conversation.

"Oh that little boy Henry, and that strange man Rory. Yes Pan has been looking all over for them."

"Tink, can you help us find Pan's camp? Obviously you would know where it is."

"I have a map that shows where his camp is," Tinkerbell pulled out a map from her bag, "This is where Pan's camp is. He is usually there. Hopefully that's where you can find them at."

"Thanks Tink," said Hook as he took the map, "we also need something else."

"What?"

"Do you happen to have any leftover pixie dust to get us home?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that one, Killian. I have had a pixie dust dry spell for a while now."

"Well I'm afraid we are going to ask you to come with us to see Pan. You are our only ticket out of this place."

"I don't know, Killian. I already got you out of this place once. I don't think Pan will allow it again."

"Come on Tink, we really need to get Henry and Rory back."

"Alright fine, come on let's go find Pan," Tink said as she didn't feel like putting up a fight. Tinkerbell started to climb down the ladder. When she got to the bottom she jumped off. She turned around to find a clump of people. One of them happened to be the person she hated the most, Regina. Emma had already reached the ground and Killian had just got to the bottom of the ladder, "Oh hell no I'm not going anywhere with that witch," said Tinkerbell as she pointed to Regina.

"What? Regina, you know Tinkerbell? Emma asked in shock.

"Uh… we've sort of had a complicated past," Regina said as she looked over at River who was to the right of her. River put one arm around her and hugged her.

"Sort of? You've made my life a living hell! You are the whole reason why I had to move to Neverland!" Tinkerbell yelled.

"Regina, what did you do?" Asked Hook as he had finally reached the ground.

"It's a long story I really don't feel like telling right now…"

"She was the one who caused me to lose my fairy wings. She is also the reason for the pixie dust dry spell!"

"Look, I didn't come here to hash out the past. I came here for one reason and one reason only. To get my son back. I know I messed up really bad. But I just want to put that aside right now. This isn't just about me Tinkerbell, this whole group is here to get Henry and Rory back. So please if you wouldn't mind helping us…"

"Of course I would mind helping you! I would never help you again after what you did to me."

"To be clear, that wasn't her fault at all. It's not a crime to get nervous. Stealing pixie dust from the blue fairy is a crime." River said defending Regina.

"But I stole it to help her!" Tinkerbell retorted.

"She had no idea you stole it until you told her after you used it. You did that to yourself. You got your wings taken away because you stole, lied, and didn't take accountability for your actions." River said.

"I don't care. I know what I did was right. I helped her, but she just lied to me. She told me she went into that bar and said he was a jerk. She blamed it all on me and called me a bad fairy when really she was too chicken to go in there and talk to him. That's what not taking accountability looks like."

"Well she was ashamed that she was nervous. But she was right for calling you a bad fairy because you stole."

"River, stop. This is getting us nowhere." Said Amy scolding her like she was behaving immaturely.

"Agreed." Said Tinkerbell.

"Please Tinkerbell, I really need your help getting home. You may not be Regina's friend, but you're mine." Said Hook.

"Killian, this is the one thing I can never do. You know that. This is the one person I hate the most."

"I know, but Tink, I'm asking you to put this aside and help me. I used to help you all the time back when I lived here. I think you owe me."

"Fine, Killian. Just know that I'm only coming because I'm paying my debts to a friend. Not because I forgive Regina," said Tinkerbell as she stared Regina down, "well we better get moving if we want Henry and Rory back in one piece."

**A/N Part 2: Just so you guys know the part I originally intended to do was the Regina and River bonding part. The thing I added in was the Doctor/Rumplestiltskin rivalry just so I could please one of the readers. So I hope you enjoyed! Also please leave suggestions down below! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4 Where am I?

**Chapter 4: Where am I?**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not uploading for the past 2 weeks. I just have been really busy on Friday, although I thought Fridays were going to be my free day. I have just been preparing to go back to school and it's been kind of hectic with my schedule. So instead of Fridays I think I'm going to change my uploading days to Saturday, because that is my new free day for the school year. So have any of you been watching Doctor Who? What did you think of the season premiere? Do you like Peter Capaldi or hate him? I personally have mixed feelings. I think he's a great actor and he is a great Doctor, but I don't like how River Song might not be in season 8 at all. Moffat said he ran out of ideas for her, and Matt Smith begged Moffat not to write River for Capaldi because he felt like River was just an 11****th****Doctor thing :/. So I personally don't really have a reason to not like him, I just really want River in season 8; because she's my favorite character in Doctor Who. I'm going to change the subject to Once Upon A Time here because I feel like this show needs love too. Who's excited for the premiere on September 28****th****? Do you guys like the idea of Frozen coming? I love it! Okay sorry for all the rambling. You can PM the answers to these questions I asked or just comment them in the review section. Also, give me new ideas in the review section for what you'd like to see happen next. Don't forget to write your opinion on this chapter! So my idea for this chapter was suggested in the review section. I also was thinking about doing this even before someone suggested it, but I still decided to write it! The new chapter starts in 3…2…1…**

I blinked for about a millisecond. Who knew that would be the biggest mistake I ever did. One minute I was listening to River and Amy chat inside of the TARDIS. I opened my eyes and jumped. I was now inside of a dark and eerie forest with the TARDIS nowhere to be seen.

"AMY? RIVER? DOCTOR?" I called out, but the only response I got was the rustle of the trees in the wind.

I began to realize that I was stuck here. Amy, River, and The Doctor weren't here. I knew they would eventually find me, but I couldn't just sit there and wait to be saved like a helpless princess. So I began to walk aimlessly. Mostly because I was curious as to where I was, partially because I didn't know what to do with myself. I've never been this remotely alone before. The more I walked deeper into this forest, the darker it got. I looked down at my feet. There was just clouds of black smoke flowing through the bottom of the forest floor. I began to feel a mist of harsh winds hitting my back: which made the hair on my body stick straight up. I felt like the wind was whispering my name.

"_Roryyyy…" _it called, "_Roryyyy." _

I turned around to see nothing, but the black mists of the forest rising higher and higher. I turned back to what I thought was the front, and continued walking. While I was walking, I felt a large bump beneath my shoe. I looked down to see what it was. But yet again, I couldn't see it because of the darkness. I decided to put all my weight on it to see if this would help me depict what it was. The strange bump snapped in half due to the pressure and made a loud noise. I soon figured out that it was just a branch. I was about to continue walking on, when I decided to look up. That was when I decided I made a bigger mistake in breaking the branch.

There were what looked like teenage boys in front of me. They were all dirty and raggedy looking. I started to turn around when I noticed they were closing in on me. I noticed by the look on their faces that they weren't going to be welcoming.

"H…Hello there," I mustered out as I waved my hand by my torso timidly, "I'm Rory and you boys are?"

"We're not here to talk. We know who you are," said one of the boys. He was obviously the oldest of the boys. He was tall and covered in a black cloak with a hood covering his face. There were little blonde hairs sticking out by the top of the hood.

"Well if you know me, then how do I not know you?"

"He summoned you," was all the eldest boy had to say.

"And 'He' is…?" I said curiously.

"Come on boys," the elder boy said as he motioned to the boys. Two of the boys emerged from the darkness and grabbed ahold of my arms. I bent my arms and elbowed both of the boys in the chest. I found an opening in the circle. The opening was from the boys who grabbed me. Since they stepped up to grab me, I was able to get out by running through the spots the originally stood at.

I ran faster than I have ever ran before. The more I ran south, the lighter it got. I ran towards the light. The only downside to running away from these boys was my age. They were younger than me, therefore they had more stamina than me. I could feel their breath on my neck as I was running. This sent chills that ran down my spine. I decided to think on my feet, no pun intended. I saw a path coming up on my left. I decided to run faster. I passed up the path. I decided I was going to keep running until I lost them. I could feel my knees giving out beneath me. I couldn't let them give out though. I needed to escape these boys, for I could tell they were up to no good. This made me wonder where these kids' parents were. Why would they let their children out in this dark forest alone wearing dirty and damaged clothes?

As I ran, I felt them getting further and further away. I decided to run around when I thought it was safe. I looked behind me and realized they were nowhere in sight. I decided to enter the trees and shrubbery that were on my left. I thought that if I were to continue to go left that I would at some point come across the path. As I turned left, I bumped into something. It felt like a huge log. I flew over it and completely face planted into the ground. I began to freak out because the last time I bumped into something, those psychotic boys had found me.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I began to mumble under my breath. I started to pat myself off when I noticed the log I tripped over. It wasn't a log. It was a boy. He was tiny and had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked vulnerable. I could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't a part of those gang of no good boys.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I said trying to help him up and pull him to his feet.

"No don't touch me!" He said as he began to fight me off. He rolled back into a ball hiding behind the bush.

"Hey hey hey! I'm just trying to help. Are you hiding from those lunatic boys too? A gang of teenage boys started chasing me and I just lost them."

"They are after you too?"

"Yeah, who are they?"

"They are the Lost Boys. They are Peter Pan's minions."

"Peter Pan? Is this some type of joke?"

"No. This is serious," the boy began to explain, "I got kidnapped from my family and was brought here."

"So are you saying that this forest we are in right now is Neverland?"

"Yes. We are in Neverland. Trust me this is a place you don't want to be. Pan is real. It may seem from the fairytales that he is a good guy, but he is evil."

"But why does he want you? And why does he want me? Those Lost Boys said that he summoned me, but I don't know him. I didn't even know that he existed until now."

"I don't know why he wants you. I don't even know why he wants me. All I know is that he doesn't want us for something good. I think he wants me to join his bandit of orphan minions. He kidnapped me from my family. But knowing them they will find me. Our family always finds each other."

"Yeah my family does too," Rory said reminiscing about Amy, River, and The Doctor. I never really considered The Doctor part of his family, but he has always been there for my family and me, "so what's your name?"

"Henry Mills," The boy said coming out of the bush. The light shined upon his face so I could see his whole face, "what's yours?"

"Rory Williams," I said shaking holding a hand out for Henry to shake. The boy gladly took it and shook it, "nice to meet you, Henry."

"Nice to meet you too, Rory."

"So how long have you been hiding here, Henry?"

"For about 20 minutes."

"Do you have a plan on how to escape the Lost Boys?"

"Just hide here, I guess."

"Well that sounds..." I said as Henry interrupted me.

"Shhhh," Henry said, "listen." There was a rustle in the trees and a twig snapped.

"Hello?" said a teenage boy who tapped me on the shoulder.

"Who are you!?" I said suspiciously. He looked like he could be one of the Lost Boys.

"My name is John. The Lost Boys were just chasing after me." John said heaving.

"Pan's after you too? It sounds like Pan is expanding his army." Henry said.

"Yeah, he kidnapped me from my family and brought me here. I've been on the run for a couple of years now. I just have been praying every day that my family would come and save me, but every day I lose hope just a little bit more."

"A year?" I said skeptically. I began to feel as though The Doctor would never be able to find me based on what John just said.

"Yeah, it's been tough. I'm surprised Pan hasn't caught me yet." He said, "I've been staying at my own secret camp. Pan hasn't been able to find me there yet. Do you guys want to come back with me? There is enough room for three people."

"Sure why not?" shrugged Henry. I felt something wrong with this situation. But I decided to go because I wanted to look out for Henry.

"That sounds good to me." I said.

"Alright follow me." John said as he turned around. Instead of taking the path I saw on the left, we just began to weave through trees and bushes. We walked for about 20 minutes. John was reminiscing about his home life before he was kidnapped. He said he got in a heated argument with his parents just three hours before he got kidnapped. He also said that was the last time he had ever spoken to him. John said there is a pattern with Pan's kidnappings. Most people get kidnapped right after having an argument with a loved one. I began to think of my argument with Amy just literally seconds before I was kidnapped. I didn't think it was that bad of an argument, but it was still an argument. Maybe that was all Pan needed to kidnap me.

As we finally got to the base, John said, "Welcome to the base!" It looked as though twenty people lived here.

"Why is it huge?" Henry asked.

"I don't know I just like room. Some of my friends live here as well."

"Friends? I thought it would be just the three of us?" Henry asked.

"Well I have some other friends that use this base."

"Who are they?" I asked feeling like this was sketchy.

"The Lost Boys."

"What?! I thought you were running from them?"

"Why would I run from my own friends, Henry?" said John as the Lost Boys started coming out from the trees.

"Henry, his name isn't John," I began to explain,"his name is Peter Pan."

**A/N: So what do you think? How do you like Henry and Rory together? Any new ideas for what you want to happen next? Review please! Thank you! **


	5. 5:You're Not Asking the Right Questions

**Chapter 5: You're Not Asking the Right Question**

**A/N: Howdy y'all. So I just wanted to update you on a couple of things. So I have created four new polls. I have made all of them yesterday, but I can only have one of them shown on my profile. With that being said, I am only going to keep one poll up for a certain amount of time. I will keep each poll up for forty eight-ish hours on my profile. So basically what I'm asking you guys to do is take the polls, if you would be so kind to do so. Three out of four of the polls have to do with this story. The fourth poll is a poll on what story you all would like to see me write next. If you don't like any of the ideas I have on that particular poll; I have included another option saying "No other story, keep writing The Heart of the Truest Believer and the Mind of the Most Patient Lover." I have created these polls just to have a little more communication with you all. The current poll I have up now is "What is your favorite character in The Heart of the Truest Believer and the Mind of the Most Patient lover?" I have put this poll up yesterday. Yesterday is considered Friday, September 5, 2014. Therefore, I will close this poll on Saturday at 11:59 P.M central time. (If you don't know the time difference between central time and your time zone, I suggest googling it) But for the rest of the polls, I will be closing them at 7:59 P.M central time, because I am a student in school right now, and I have to get up at 5:00 A.M for school. Here is the schedule for the polls if you would like to know. The first poll has already been opened. I already said when it will end. I will then put up the second poll on Sunday, September 7****th****at 12:00 A.M central time. The second poll will close on Tuesday, September 9****th****at 7:59 P.M central time. The third poll will be up at 8:00 P.M on that same day. The third poll will close on Thursday, September 11****th****at 7:59 P.M. The final poll will be up at 8:00 P.M that same day. It will close on Saturday, September 13****th****at 7:59 P.M. The next chapter of this story, or a new story will be up later that day, hopefully. This schedule will also be posted in my profile bio. If you don't have any time during the week to do this, I understand that everyone is busy and I won't be mad. But with that being said, I would at least like one person to do the polls, so then I can have some sort of general idea on what to do next. Also, in the review section please put down what you'd like to see happen next. I didn't really get a suggestion last chapter, so right now I'm kind of just improvising. So please, and thank you! I'm done babbling now so… **

I was walking in the dark forest. It wasn't very easy to tell if it was night time or day time. That was the hardest thing to decipher, other than where Henry and Rory were. We had gotten nowhere with Tinkerbell whatsoever. Pan just stopped trusting Tinkerbell once he found out she was working with us. Then he moved his camp to the other side of the island. Nothing but another dead end. I was starting to lose hope with finding Henry, but I couldn't because I am the Savior. I can't just abandon my own kid like that. Plus I can't let Amy, River, and The Doctor down. They want Rory back as much as we want Henry back.

For some odd reason I decided to walk in Neverland alone. I looked behind me at the trees and at the path I had already walked through. I had the strangest sense that somebody was following me. It was probably Mary Margaret worrying about where I was going. But to my avail, there was no one there. I decided to keep on walking, even though I know I shouldn't have.

As I continued to walk, I heard a branch snap. I stopped dead in my tracks. My shoulders tensed up causing them to move up to my ears. I stayed there, not even daring to turn around. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to me. I shut my eyes tight and pushed my lips to a close. After a while the footsteps stopped. I opened my eyes only to see a light shining from behind me. I felt the heat from the beam on my back. It felt awkwardly comforting in a way.

"Emma Swan, 'The Savior'" said the mysteriously husky voice. I knew the voice. I've heard it once before. No it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. I decided to turn around to see if it was true.

"N…Neal?" I said as I gradually spun around to see the mysterious person. All I could see was a shadow with what looked like a candle inside of a coconut. The coconut had holes to help the light project through it. I squinted my eyes to get rid of the unwanted light. I put my hand up on my forehead to help me see the mysterious man with the somewhat raspy voice. The man bent down and put the coconut on the ground. He stepped forward into the light so I could see his face. Sure enough it was Neal.

"So long no see, Emma."

"What the hell, Neal. I thought you were dead!" I said slapping his shoulder.

"I know. I was only injured though."

"How long have you been following me?"

"For about a day."

"Why did you not tell me you were here sooner?" I said slapping him. I felt tears clouding my eyes.

"Because I wanted to get a chance to talk to you alone."

"Why?" I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Because Emma, I love you."

"You can't just say that and then show up back in my life. I have spent so much energy and time trying to mourn and forget about you. Then you just show up like nothing happened." This sent floods of tears pouring down my cheeks. Neal came forward and hugged me. I just sobbed in his chest.

"I know, I know. But I didn't have a chance to find you. I fell through the portal and I couldn't find you until now."

"Yes you could've. You were in Neverland all this time. You fell in a portal in Neverland where I have been since the day I thought you died."

"No I haven't. I fell through a portal to the Enchanted Forest."

"Then how are you here?"

"I'm not here," he said. I looked up at him with a questioning look, "I'm still there in the Enchanted Forest trying to get here. Trying to help find you and Henry."

"What do you mean?" I chuckled and buried my face into his chest again, "I'm hugging you right now."

"Oh really?" said a non-American accent. I looked back up to find that I was hugging Peter Pan.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I opened my eyes wide open.

I realized that I was in our base in my sleeping bag. Everyone had just awoken. _It was nothing but a dream._ But it felt so real. I felt my cheek and it was covered with sweat and tears. I must've been sleep crying.

"Emma! What's wrong?" cried Snow.

"I…I…I… just had… the most… terrible… dream… ever." I said stifling between sobs.

"About what?" asked my father. Everyone stared intently at me from across the base.

"Neal." I cried out.

"Bae?" Rumplestiltskin had said vulnerably.

"Who's Neal?" asked Amy.

"Neal is Henry's father," Snow explained, "and Emma's ex."

"He died an hour before we came here. The people who kidnapped Henry shot him with a gun and opened up a portal, and he fell through. There is no way he could have survived." Said Hook.

"What happened in the dream?" questioned Regina.

"I was walking alone in the forest here in Neverland, when I felt someone following me. I thought it was you, Snow, but I turned around and no one was there. So I kept on walking until I heard someone behind me. All the sudden I felt a light shine on my back. There was Neal holding a coconut with a candle inside it. It had holes all over the coconut. Neal talked to me. He said that he didn't die. He said he was only injured, and that he fell through a portal here. He then proceeded to tell me he loved me. Then he started acting strange. I was hugging him and then he told me he fell through a portal, but it wasn't to Neverland. He fell through a portal to the Enchanted Forest. He said that he is there now and that he is trying to get to Neverland to try and find Henry and I. Then I just laughed in the dream because I thought he was joking. Then I looked up and I saw that I was hugging Pan. That's when I woke up."

"Wait this coconut with a candle in it, "Hook began to say," were the holes circular?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"Because Neal was here before. When he was a little boy. When he still went by the name of Baelfire. I know this because he used to be with me on the Jolly Roger. He had already been here once before I met him. He tricked Pan's shadow and that's how he got back. But then he found me and said he wanted to go back to Neverland. He said he was trying to find a girl named Wendy Darling. When he was unsuccessful he left Neverland again. But one thing I taught the boy was how to make a map. I took a coconut and poked holes in it based on a location. Then I put a candle inside of it to make it glow when it was dark."

"So maybe this coconut is real and it's somewhere on this land?" The Doctor questioned.

"Maybe there is a chance that Neal is still alive and actually is in the Enchanted Forest." River said.

"No no no no no. Pan is playing with you, Emma. I know it. He's just trying to get to us, dearie." Rumple retorted.

"And how do you know that for sure?" Amy questioned.

"Because I know Pan more than any of you ever will."

"Rumple, I'm asking you this one more time. This can help us find Henry and Rory and find out if Neal is still alive. How do you know Pan?"

"You aren't asking the right question, dearie. You should be asking about who he is."

"Fine, then who is he?" The Doctor retorted getting in Rumple's face.

"He's my father."

"What? How? He is about fifty years younger than you." Regina spat.

"That's the power of magic, dearie. But what he has found out is that magic always has a price."

"What do you mean he found this out?" The Doctor continued to question.

"My father abandoned me because he hated having a burden of a kid. He never loved me. My mother left and all he had left was me. He never even wanted a child in the first place. He never wanted to settle down because he hated being old. He always wanted such a thing as time travel, so he could go back in time and be young again. When he would sleep when he was a child, he would dream of Neverland. He would dream that he could fly. He dreamt that in this place you could do whatever you wanted. So when I was young my caretakers gave me a bean. My dad found out about this bean. He found out it was a portal and he could go anywhere he wanted. So he took me and went to Neverland. He went up in this tree and brought down pixie dust. He said that he would come here when he was a little boy in his dreams. He would use the pixie dust to fly. So he used it on himself. But a shadow came out of nowhere and said he couldn't fly because he wasn't young. So he wished to be young again. The shadow changed him into a teenager, but since he was a teenager he couldn't have a kid. So the shadow flew me out of Neverland. But now Pan is dying. So now he needs Henry and Rory to help him stay immortal. If he gets the heart of the truest believer and the mind of the most patient lover, he will stay immortal forever."

"See I told you he was hiding something," cheered The Doctor. River slapped him upside the head and he said, "ow," as he rubbed his head.

"But just because you know him and don't trust him doesn't mean that Neal isn't still out there." Emma said.

"Don't be so naïve, dearie. He's just trying to divert our attention from finding Henry and Rory to finding Neal."

"Well you're both right," said a new voice coming from the trees. Out walked Peter Pan, "Neal is alive and I do need Henry and Rory for those reasons."

"So this is the famous Peter Pan," sang The Doctor as he walked up to Peter, "I'm The Doctor, pleasure to meet you."

"I know who you are, Time Lord."

"I know who you are, manipulative, conniving, self-absorbed, irresponsible, immature, nostalgic, Peter Pan."

"I could say the same about you, loner. Always needing a companion to keep you sane. Preferably a young, pretty, female. Oops sorry about that Mrs.," he said waving to River, "how nostalgic can you get?" said Pan getting into The Doctor's face. "I know who you are, I know what you did," said Pan getting in The Doctor's ear, "_I even know your name,"_ Pan pulled out of his ear. He maintained eye contact with The Doctor. Never once did he blink. Pan continued this eye contact as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out something round wrapped in a red cloth. "Here Mrs.," Peter called while throwing the red ball, "this is for your troubles." The Doctor looked back at River as she caught the mysterious ball. He looked back at Peter, but he was gone.

"River, what is it?" Regina questioned. River was shocked. Her eyes were huge and her jaw was wide open.

"I…I don't know."

"Don't just stand there, open it." Amy ordered her.

"No don't," Rumple said firmly, "it could be some type of trick."

"Here let me take it." Said Charming. Charming always had to prove that he was the most noble and the bravest of the group. Charming took the red cylinder from River. He quickly unraveled the ball from the cloth.

It was the coconut Neal had in the dream.

**A/N: What did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know in the review section! Don't forget to suggest what you want to see happen next! Another reminder to do my poll! Sorry if I sound like a mother nagging you guys all the time with all these things to do. But I love you all! **


End file.
